Mais, qui est elle vraiment?
by Jey-chan
Summary: Sasuke est blasé de chaque journé parce que 3/4 des filles du lycée le colle en permanence en croyant qu'ils on une chance avec lui.Heureusement que le bâtiment des garçon est interdit au filles.Mais d'après Shika, une fille devrais s'installer ici.Quoi?


**Ben voili-voila mon tout premier chapitre de ma toute première histoire!^o^**

**C'est basé sur le manga 'Naruto' avec les personnage de Naruto également incrusté!**

**Avec un(ou plusieurs c'est a voir) personnage(s) que j'ai inventé moi même! **

**Mais sachez que l'histoire vient de mon esprit, qui vient de mon inspiration, qui vient**

**de ma tête et qui est écris pare mes doigt donc, si vous aimez mes histoire, inspirez vous**

**de mes chapitre en remerciement et pas en le copie/collent parce que sa c'est pas vraiment **

**un remerciement, vous savez se que je veux dire! xD**

**Sa parle de Sasuke, qui rencontre une fille qui au début paré un trouble faite a c'est yeux!**

**Mais il se rend conte que c'est vraiment une fille agréable et surtout très mal a droite mais**

**joyeuse et toujours près pour l'aider, au fond Sasuke sait deux truc au sujet d'elle, **

**Un; elle lui cache beaucoup trop de chose et deux; il la déjà vu quelque pare! Il cherche **

**sans le vouloir lui même les réponse..., Pour le reste a vous de voir! ^v^**

**Surtout si vous avez des question n'hésiter pas a les posé!**

**J'y répondrais volontiers dans le chapitre qui suivra!^u^**

**Je suis désolé si vous trouviez des faute d'orthographe, on sait jamais!^^'**

**Bon ben et vous me dite surtout si c'est bien ou pas!?**

**Ben lâchez vos reviews surtout et ...**

**3**** !!!!BONNE LECTURE!!!!**** 3**

* * *

**RrrrRrrrrZzzzFgggrrrrrrrrrr.....GrffffeeeeZvgrrrrrrrreeeeee!!!!!!!!**

Franchement, je sait pas se que vous trouvé mais moi je trouve les reniflement affreusement agaçant! surtout ceux de Naruto, putain sa cesse jamais!!!Je colla le coussin contre mon visage et m'étrangla avec! Et pourtant je l'entends encore ronflé comme un pore!Je enleva le coussin et regarda en haut de moi lâchant un petit gémissement de fureur. Le blanc complet...C'est le plafond qui est blanc!Pourtant sa avais un reflet gris puisqu'il faisais noir dans la chambre éclairer un petit peux pare la fenêtre tout au fond de la chambre. Mais c'est pas se reflet gris qui vas cesser se ronflement a la con!C'est bon, sa suffit, j'en peut plus! je pris mon coussin et le balança en dessous de moi, un petit 'brouf' se fit entendre suivi d'une expression de Naruto...

- ergm...Hhhegrengrmsffverrrr...

Il conte me renvoyer le coussin ou vas-t-il me sortir encore plus de bêtise? J'entends des mouvement en dessous de moi, je décide de me pencher pour voir ou est passé mon oreiller et … Raaaaaaaaaaaaah...=_=....Il a complètement englouti mon coussin de bave puante, au revoir oreiller!Bon, ben le nécessaire c'est qu'il a arrêter de ronflé. Tampi! je dormirai sans oreiller pour le reste de ma vie parce que pas question que je retouche ce truc!Oké, je ferme mes yeux...Je peut dormir en paît maintenant...

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIT **

Fait chier!!! Il est déjà 7heure, c'est pas vrai?!J'ai même pas profité de ma nuit! Je dors pas souvent mais je préfère me reposé dans le noir que entendre des ronflement a proximité!Bon je me lève cette foi, parce que normalement je jette mon COUSSIN a Naruto en le supplient d'aller éteindre se réveil a la con! Mais la je suis condamnée a marcher vers la petit commode, beaucoup trop loin du lit a mon gout... Bon enfin descendu du lit je tira la couette d'au dessus de Naruto pour qu'il se réveil...

- Grrrm.... Sasukeeee!**FROID**!!!! redonne moi ma couette!

- Pas question sale pore!! Ne te plain pas pour si peut, tu tes jamais vu?!Réveil toi merde! _j'éteins le réveil_

- M'en fouuuuuuu!!!!! Redonne moi ma couette!!Putain d'emo!!!

J'avais l'habitude de Naruto, le matin il ne se rendais pas conte de se qu'il disais mais il m'avais déjà énerver! Donc je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris un saut d'eau glaciale. ce n'est pas mon genre mais comme même je voulais ma vengeance! Je lui balança donc l'eau sur la figure...

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _sursaute en crient _PUTAIN DE SALOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_il me pulvérisa du regard, vraiment en colère sa oui! Héhé_

- Héhé tu cris comme une fillette! hahahah...._aggravai-je les chose _

Sa devais être vraiment désagréable, surtout puisqu'il été en caleçon, torse nu. Maintenant tout trempé! Hahah, je me fou de sa gueule! bon je me retourne pour déposé le saut d'eau qu'en il vient m'agrippez comme un hystérique, mais le problème est que moi aussi je suis torse nu et l'eau glaciale se dispersa sur mon dos!

- AH, Lâche moi gros con tes rempli d'eau froide!!!!

- C'est a cause de toi je te signale!!

- Tu la chercher maintenant lâche moi!!

- Naaaaaaan!!! Tu vas payez!!!!!!!

Il me poussa jusqu'à le meuble ou se trouvé la... télé! et oui elle tomba parterre, tout comme nous!Merde, et c'était un cadeau de Iruka_(le_ _père adoptive de Naruto)_parce qu'on pouvais pas s'en payez une...

- C'est toi qui vas payez la télé, oui! idiot... _ragoutais-je en me frottent la tête, écrouler parterre..._

- Ooh non Iruka vas me tué!Eeh merde, Sasuke...

- C'est pas moi qui ma poussé comme un hystérique contre la télé!

- Tout sa c'est de ta faute et ton maudit saut d'eau!

- Mon saut d'eau na rien a voir la dedans! C'est toi et ton poids de 10ton qui son impliqué!

- Roooh, Sasuke tes chiant!

- Nan, je suis plus malin que toi.

- Oh et puis la ferme!

- idiot...

- Ta gueule!

- C'est toi qui parle!

- Fait attention, je te ressaute dessus!

- Oh non,dieu, épargner moi sa! _ironisais-je en me levant_

Lui il s'empressa de relever la télé qu'en j'entre dans la mini sale de bain pour me douché...

- Pas question! c'est moi qui doit me douché en premier aujourd'hui!

Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Pour évité ce qui viens de se passé on a fait une règle pour qui se

douche quelle jour, et effectivement aujourd'hui c'était a lui...

- Regarde toi, tu est occupé...

- Tu attend et c'est tout, c'est mon tour! _dit-il en soulevant la télé cassé_

-**'**m'en fouuuuuu!!! Putain d'idiot!!!**'** _dit-je en imitent sa voix de tout a l'heur_

J'entra dans la salle de bain sans le laissé rappliqué encore quelque chose d'idiot. Et oui, sa se passé comme sa presque chaque matin. Naruto et moi somme peut être meilleur amis, on se 'déteste' pour la même occasion! Bref je me doucha et sortit en serviette pour prendre mes vêtement, je vu que Shikamaru et Kiba été la. Leurs chambre d'internat été un peut plus loin de la notre, deux chambre plus loin pour être précis. Kiba aida Naruto a ramassé les bout de verre cassé et Shikamaru se contenta de regardé puisque le sole été déjà 'rempli' pare deux idiot.

Je fit un 'Yo' a Shikamaru en levant la main et il fit blasé de même, Kiba qui été trop concentrez a plaqué son nez parterre m'avez pas vu. Mais pourquoi il fait sa? Il dit a Naruto 'fait de même, sa aide a repérez les chose' et se con plaqua également son nez parterre! Deux idiot entrain de reniflez le sole pour repérez des bout de verre? On devrais mètre sa sur Youtube...

Je poussa un soupir et pris mes vêtement qui été dans mon coter de l'armoire. Je préférer me douché en premier parce que Naruto durais des heure avant de finir sa douche et ne trouvé jamais c'est vêtement entre des pot de ramène, des BD, des livre et des tonne de CD.

Je lui disais que c'était une armoire pas un débarra ou il range tout c'est affaire et qu'il devais placé tout sa sur son étagère mais malheureusement elle c'est retrouvé au poste de police pour agression d'enfant. Nan, je plaisante. Il l'avez jetez pare la fenêtre après s'être énerver contre moi parce que j'avais cassez sa figurine préférez de Drangon Ball Z, et bien sur l'étagère c'est retrouver sur quelqu'un. Et c'est moi qui a payez les frai d'hopitale alors que c'est lui qui l'avez jeter!

On été a sec pour un bon bout de temps mais bref, je m'habilla dans la salle de bain, passa la serviette dans mes cheveux pour les séché un peut puis je ressortit de la sale de bain en voyant Kiba et Naruto sur le lit de Naruto avec un pansement sur leurs nez et Shikamaru qui fermer la boite de soin. C'était a prévoir, en cherchent des bout de verre avec son nez c'est sur que sa fini mal. Shikamaru avança vers moi en soupirent blasé de tout comme d'habitude.

- Bon tu est près?

- Nh...

- Et ben on y va-

- Attend je doit encore prendre ma douche, Shika!!! _le coupa Naruto en se précipitent vers la sale de bain_

- Mais pourquoi vous este si en retard vous deux? Le réveil a pas sonnez? _demanda Kiba en se frottent le nez_

- Demande a Sasukeee!!! _résonna une voix de la sale de bain_

Ils me fixons d'un coup comme si jetait un guide touristique...

- Ne me fixez pas comme sa! Naruto voulais pas se réveiller et je l'ai réveiller a 'ma manière' et il la mal pris, voila tout!

Rétorquai-je en prenant une...,une rien, il y avez plus de biscuits ni rien...foutu Naruto! je referma le mini frigo.

- On doit enlevez se saut de votre chambre, c'est déjà la troisième foi... _soupira Shikamaru_

C'était le plus malin de nous tousse. Plus malin que moi je crois. Même si dans se cas même Kiba aurais pu savoir se que je voulais dire avec 'ma manière' parce que c'était en effet la troisième foi. La première foi il n'y avez que des cris mais rien de cassé, la deuxième foi c'est le rideau qui nous a dit au revoir et maintenant la télé...

- Comment vous allez faire pour la télé? demanda Kiba

- Tout se que je sait c'est que c'est pas moi qui va en payer une autre...

Un rire échappa de leurs bouches juste avant que Naruto sortit de la douche. Il avais oubliez de prendre c'est vêtement d'abord comme les autre foi mais sa revenez au même; encore des heures d'attente avant qu'il trouve c'est vêtement. Franchement j'avais envie de le planté la et de me tiré d'ici mais je suis pas cruel, même si en se moment j'avais envie de l'être...

- Raaah, je trouve pas mes vêtement! _dit-il en fouillent des son armoire/débarra_

- Prend les mien j'ai pas envie d'attendre! _rétorquai-je pour évité d'attendre des heures_

- Pas question, tes fou!?

- Et pourquoi pas?_ insistai-je_

- Je suis pas gothique!

- DE QUOI!!??

C'est quoi cette remarque stupide!?

- Héhé, ta pas entendu; g-o-t-h-i-q-u-e

- Pfff... pas la pêne de joué avec toi, idiot... _soufflais-je blasé_

je décida de me calmé, c'est inutile d'usé ma sali-

- BouakBouak _il imita des geste et des brui de poule_ Poule Mouillé, nan, Emo Mouillé!!! hahaha

- Je vais le tué!!!

Ok, la il ma énervé! Shikamaru me retenu, dommage, mais il faut mieux que je me calme, et c'est se que je fit! Après un quart d'heure _seulement_ Naruto avez trouvez se qu'il aller mètre, il alla donc se changé et revenue assez vite.

- PRET!!!

- Félicitation! _plaisantai-je_

- Bon on y vas il y as deux nouvelle fille dans notre école et je doit accompagné l'une d'elle... galère... _rétorqua Shikamaru blasé_

- Pourquoi tu le fait alors? d_emanda Kiba_

- Tsunade ma dit que si je le ferai j'aurais pas cour toute la journée plusse quelque heures d'autre jours pour des visite ou je sait pas.

- Trop de chance vieux!Et tu aura peut être droit d'entré dans le bâtiment des fille! _répondu Kiba un peut jaloux_

- Si j'avais choisi l'autre, non.

- Comment sa? _demanda Naruto_

- Ben, j'ai tiré au sort et j'ai sortit une certaine Temari parce que je m'en foutez un peut de qui sa serai!

- Mais tu veux dire quoi avec 'si j'avais choisi l'autre, non'? redemanda Naruto

Moi, tout sa m'énerver un peut et on été toujours pas partit! Je me dirigea vers la porte et Naruto,Kiba et Shikamaru me suivi tout en parlant...

- Il n'y avez qu'une place de libre dans le bâtiment des filles et l'autre fille a laisser la place a Temari.

- Hein, alors elle dors ou?

- Justement, ici...

On venez juste de sortir de notre chambre et lui, pointa la chambre en face de la notre...

- Quoi?! Sa se peut pas?

Je lui répondit comme sa parce que en effet sa se pouvait pas! C'est le bâtiment des garçon ici!Voila pourquoi j'aime le bâtiment des garçon, il n'y avez AUCUNE fille et c'était pas un 'manque de place' qui allez changé sa!Le bâtiment des garçon été strictement interdit au filles et ceux des filles au garçon, point barre! C'est la seul place ou j'ai ma liberté dans se lycée...aucune fille qui me saute dessus! Les filles collante sa m'énervai au plus haut point, et se lycée en été plein! C'est quoi se bordel?!

- Eeh bien si! Moi au début j'ai protestez aussi mais Tsunade ma dit clairement; " Désolé de te contrarier Shikamaru mais cette fille est une élève crucial dans se lycée et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que le lycée été au complet. De plus que sans elle beaucoup d'activité serait recalé mais bon, elle ne vous causera pas de problème. C'est...difficile...a dire, mais, on la traite un peut comme un... garçon...manque-

- QUOI???!!!!

Nous répliquons tousse de la même façon, Un garçon manquer?!

- Laisser moi finir les gars! _dit-il blasé_. Donc;" Un garçon manquer" je lui fit des grand yeux en se moment moi aussi..."Mais c'est pas se que tu crois, elle ressemble a une fille tout a fait normale! C'est juste qu'elle est...plutôt... trop social avec les garçon qu'une autre fille le serai"

- Hein?!Comment sa?!

Demandais-je. Sa ne me ressemblai pas de posé autant de question mais se sujet m'énerver de plus en plus!

- Je lui demanda donc comment sa et _Il soupira et continua_;"Comment dire... Elle est autant agréable avec un garçon qu'une fille serai envers une autre fille" Je lui demanda se quelle voulais dire pare la..." Pare exemple elle donne des câlin amicale a des garçon, mais c'est vraiment importent pour elle d'avoir une relation stable avec chaque être humain!" Mais ou est le problème lui demandais-je "Eh, ben personnellement je trouve sa bien quelle fait sa mais, il y a une autre raison; Les fille de 16ans son fragile, passe beaucoup de temps avec leurs cheveux et se maquille, pleure qu'en l'occasion se présente,font les boutique entre amis,mange des truc qui font pas grossir parce qu'il se trouve toujours trop grosse,parte a des fête, des bal et se font belle en m'étant du tonne de parfum, rougi qu'en le garçon quelle aime la complimente et certains même lui court après et parle de lui comme un dieu, des truc de fille quoi! Eh, ben elle ne fait rien de sa! Elle ne se maquille pas, ne met pas de parfum,ne fait pas les boutique et mange des pizza qu'en elle le désire en se foutent de se qui peut lui arrivé,elle ne rougit jamais pour un garçon et fait autant confiance a un garçon qu'a une fille,elle ris si tu la critique d'agacement,elle tombe pas amoureuse même si tu lui dit les plus beaux compliment et lui donne tout se quelle peut désiré, court après un garçon sous aucun prétexte, se fou de se montré avec un œil au beurre noir ou des bleu partout devant le plus beau garçon du lycée,joue au jeu vidéo, ne pleur JAMAIS et déteste qu'on a pitié d'elle! Elle est tout se qu'une fille de 16ans n'est pas envers un garçon,mais, n'empêche c'est pas une gothique ou une renfermer ou je ne sait quoi! Au contraire! C'est la fille la plus gentil que je connaisse! Elle se fou juste de sa réputation ou sa quelconque 'image' dans le lycée, elle a un sourire fabuleux en plus!Tous se qui est un peut bizarre c'est ses cheveux et ses obsession!" Obsession?Et qu'est ce qu'il on c'est cheveux? lui demandais-je "Oui, c-comme son obsession pour le concombre, ou d'être partout a la foi et de surpassé ses satané limite. Ou, je n'appellerai pas sa une obsession mais elle survit a le plus grave des accident sans avoir une seul douleur vraiment affreuse!Et elle a chaque foi une autre couleur de cheveux! Et c'est fou comment elle est mal a droit mais bon, Elle a ses raison, vous allez voir de vous même!Elle ne vous dérangera pas je vous assure..." Voila quoi! Bref elle dit quelle est pas galère donc, ça va!?

- _'Gloups'_ ...Pas galère, pas normale oui... _retira Naruto et Kiba _

- Donc elle vas pas me sauté dessus? _rétorquai-je_

- Nan, je dirais non. _répondu Shikamaru_

- Moi j'en suis pas si sur, le trois quart des fille du lycée sont après Sasuke! _ironisa Naruto_

- Franchement je suis de l'avis de Naruto! _dit Kiba subitement_

- Moi qui est la victime, je suis d'accord avec eux! _soufflai-je avec un profond soupire_

- Ben pas moi! La directrice connaissez bien c'est parents, et elle dit que c'était une famille charmante et elle été la plus charmante!

- été? _demanda Kiba_

- C'est parent et son frère son mort devant ses yeux et elle a même pas pleurez. En tout cas la directrice a dit quelle n'avez pas le droit de le dire. C'est une rumeur qui court chez la plupart des filles. De toute façon elle débarque tout a leurs! Pas de chance Sasuke...

- Nh... _me contentais-je de dire_

Je ne savais pas quoi pensé, cette fille avais peut être presque le même passé que moi mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur!Mais avec tout se que la directrice a dit a son sujet, sa devrait bien être vrai quelle me sauterai pas dessus comme une hystérique!? N'en pèche sa doit être une punk? Si elle change la couleur de ses cheveux? Rooh,moi qui pensé être tranquille me voila avec une punk qui se promène dans les couloir! Et je pari quelle va me faire encore une chanson de 'Sasuke-kun' si elle me voix, comme toute c'est filles, Rooooh, manquer plus qu'une satané fille dans le bloque des garçon pour me gâché mon matin! Et son caractère est encore a voir...Sa me soul tout sa, Vraiment...


End file.
